A Christmas You'll Never Forget
by lukeandlorelailvr
Summary: ONESHOT! Luke and Lorelai's first Christmas together. What will happen? Set in season 5. PLEASE REVIEW! Javajunkie all the way


**A/N:** Merry Christmas! Hope you guys all like my story, I've had it done for a while, but I never got round to posting. PLEASE read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

Christmas Eve

"Ah Kay, you have no idea how annoying this 'inn' thing is, I'm thinking of changing my profession to something else, like... Oh I know! A grumpy diner owner" Lorelai joked coming into the diner.

"I take it your not having the best day" Luke said sarcastically.

"ahhh, you have no idea how stressful Christmas is, the Inn is booked to capacity, and with most of the staff taking time off I've had to work double, leaving barely any time to go Christmas shopping, and Taylor wants me to help organize the Christmas day party, and I cant! uh..." She said as she lay her head down on the counter.

Luke reached over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "C'mon it'll be okay"

"noooo, me and Rory were supposed to go Christmas shopping together to get gifts for you, and Sookie, and lane and Paris, and my parents, but I was soooo busy that Rory went by herself, and you know when I went shopping? 11 o clock on Wednesday, I tell ya, it's a good idea malls are open till midnight. How did you get your Christmas shopping done?"

"I didn't really need to get anything, I got something for Rory, plus I sent something to Liz a while ago. And I am not giving you about your gift until Christmas".

She gave his famous pout, but when it didn't change anything she changed the subject. "So are you staying over on Christmas day?"

"Won't Rory be there?"

"Yah... so?"

"So... don't you want to spend Christmas with your daughter?" Luke reasoned

"Of course, but I also want to spend Christmas with my sexy boyfriend!" She said giving him a flirty smile.

"Is Rory okay with me being there?" Luke said, ignoring Lorelai's previous statement

"Duh! She wants you there more than I do!"

"Thanks!" He said sarcastically

"Pleeeeeease, I really want you there!"

"Fine"

"Good." she said before leaning over the counter and giving him a kiss.

* * *

Back at the Crap Shack

"RORY!" Lorelai yelled as she came into the house.

"Whoa, mom I'm right here" she said from the kitchen.

"Hey, it's cool with you if Luke's here for Christmas, right?"

"Yeah sure, along as you guys don't do anything too dirty while I'm here." She joked.

"awwwwh, you ruin all the fun."

"Sorry, that's my job"

Lorelai stuck her tongue out at her before leaving to go back to the inn.

* * *

Christmas day (around 7:00)

The doorbell rang "DING DONG"

"Luuuuuuuuuuke!" Lorelai ran downstairs and opened the door to Luke, who was carryings lots of full Luke's bags in his hands.

"Mom its only 7:00, how can you possibly be so awake?" Rory said coming into the foyer.

"It's Christmas day!" Lorelai stated.

"Uh so... mom, only 5 year olds get up this early on Christmas, and you're not five"

"Yes I am and Luke's here! Oh well, we can just entertain ourselves for a while" She said starting to tug him out of the foyer.

"Aw gross mom"

"Whatever Rory, go to sleep and have nice pure dreams" She joked.

"See you in like 3 hours mom" she said before going back in her room to sleep.

"So...What do you want to do now?" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"well…" he says gesturing to the bag in his hand "I was going to make you guys breakfast, unless of course, you want to go to Luke's which is fine by me even though I think its crazy that you even see a dif–" but he didn't get to finish his rant because Lorelai cut him off with a kiss.

"Thank you" she said sincerely.

* * *

about 2 hours later.

"Mom what smells so good?" Rory said coming out of her room.

"Eggs, bacon, sausage, chocolate chip pancakes, blueberry pancakes, waffles French toast, and an assortment of muffins as well as lots of coffee." Lorelai answered.

"Wow, Luke brought a lot of food" Rory said astounded.

"Correction, Luke MADE a lot of food."

"He made all this here?" Rory was surprised.

"Yup!" Lorelai said excitedly

"Wow, I don't think anyone has ever cooked that much in this kitchen EVER!"

"Seriously, it's not that difficult to make this stuff, but you girls can't cook so..." Luke told them.

"Hey!" she said playfully swatting his chest.

"Well let's not let all the food get cold" Rory said before going over to the table and smelling everything.

"Whoa, someone's a little hungry!" Lorelai laughed at her daughter.

"C'mon, let's eat" Luke said sitting down at the Gilmore's kitchen table, Rory and Lorelai closely following him.

"Wow, this is weird" Rory said abruptly midway through her eggs and bacon.

"What?" Lorelai said panicky.

"Luke's here" Rory stated simply.

"Uh... so?" Lorelai said

"I don't know, we've always spent Christmas alone, and it's cool to finally get to spend it with other people" Rory explained.

And now that Lorelai thought about it, this was the first Christmas shed ever spent with one of her boyfriends. It was odd, Max and her weren't together long enough to spend a Christmas together, Chris was never around at Christmas, and since Jason and her had only had one date before the holidays, she hadn't been involved with him enough at that time to spend Christmas with him, so she never had really been with a guy during that time of year.

"Yeah, it's nice" Lorelai said rather daydream-y like voice.

* * *

Later on that day

After breakfast, Luke insisted on going back to the diner for a couple of hours to give Rory and Lorelai some girl time. After watching the Christmas parade on TV, Lorelai got increasingly bored, so she went over to the diner.

"Hey Luke" She said holding up a piece of mistletoe over her head as she walked into the diner.

"Hey" Luke said before kissing her "coffee?" He said as they walked over to the counter.

"Need you ask?" Lorelai said sitting down at the counter.

"Not really" Luke joked pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Okay, so Rory and I are going to Doose's later to pick up stuff for our Christmas Movie marathon and we were wondering if you wanted us to pick up anything specific for you"

"Well, listen; do you really want me there? Because there's plenty of stuff I could be doing, and I don't think you should change your Christmas traditions because I'm going to be there…" Luke started.

"Ho-ho hold it mister, the Christmas marathon I something that you will need to have participated in to understand ANY, and I mean ANY of the jokes from now until New Years. Plus, who will I have to snuggle up to when I get cold?" she pouted "No offense to Rory, but she's not much of a snuggler"

Luke just rolled his eyes "something at least moderately healthy".

"Look, this is not area I'm familiar with, please give me some examples." Lorelai quipped.

"Ill eat whatever, im not that picky"

"Yes you are" she smirked before leaving.

* * *

Back at Gilmore's (about 8:00)

DING DONG

"Come in!" she yelled from the living room where she and Rory were setting up.

"He brings food!" Rory said as soon as Luke walked into the room.

"He's like a physic!" Lorelai said.

"Or an instant coffee machine" Rory quipped.

"Either way he knows what we want" Lorelai said as she went over to him and Took the bags out of his hands.

"Dirty! Mom" Rory laughed.

"Maybe" she smirked as Luke just rolled his eyes.

"Ok, let's put on the movie!" Rory said as Lorelai put the Luke's bag on the table with the rest of the food

"Yeah c'mon Luke," Lorelai said motioning for him to sit with her on the couch.

"Wow, why do you so much food?" Luke said as he sat down next to Lorelai on the couch, Rory was sitting on the armchair. On the table there was pizza, Chinese take-out, Al's food, a bowl of popcorn, chocolate covered pretzels, 5 different kinds of chips, cookies, and a bowl full of M&Ms and skittles. On the corner of the table he noticed a plate with a chicken Caesar salad on it.

"You got me a salad?" he said surprised.

"Well, you like healthy junk, so I decided to get you some healthy junk. That way you have something to eat when you're watching us pig out." She smirked.

"Okay" he said casually.

The movie marathon consisted of Santa Claus, Christmas with the Krank's, and Bad Santa **(A/N I love LG's acting in this**). Rory fell asleep during Christmas with the Krank's, but Luke and Lorelai stayed awake throughout all the movies. After the movie were done Luke and Lorelai just lay on the couch doing nothing but enjoying each others presence.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai said after all the movies were done.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think well be like this next year, I mean, together and stuff?" Lorelai asked timidly.

"Yes" Luke stated quickly.

"Really?" she said/

"Yes" he stated.

"Monosyllabic man today aren't you, How do you know?"

And with this, Luke got down on his knee "Lorelai, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she said surprised before kissing him passionately.

"Merry Christmas" Luke said after they were done making out and were back on the couch.

"This has been the best Christmas gift anyone's ever given me." Lorelai said sincerely.

Luke just smiled.

* * *

A/N: soooo, what did you think of Luke Christmas gift? LOL. PLEASE and review, even if it's just one word. I don't care, just PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
